An Irritating Inheritance
by myvantage84
Summary: A Ulath one-shot, his backstory for A Thief in Armor.


Author's Note: This story takes place several years after the Tamuli; it is actually a back story to the main one I am writing, A Thief In Armor. I figure a couple of one-shots for our favorite characters about the intervening time might be nice, but please let me know if that assumption is too far afield.

Please read and review!

This is dedicated to all the Ulath fans…

An Irritating Inheritance

Thalesia was famous for its winter storms. Right now, one raged outside as a remarkably tall man sat with his feet propped on a small table inside the warm, protected common room of the Genidian chapterhouse. The snow was of no concern as the man with blonde braids and ever-present war-ax recounted tales of his Daresian travels to the group of novices. The rapt audience sat, all bemused, as their champion spoke of wonders and horrors. Quite often, the entire group would collapse into hysterical laughter at a particular juncture in the story; despite the fact that the storyteller's expression was of the utmost sobriety.

"Sir Ulath?" called a messenger from the entrance of the common room.

"Yes?" answered the storyteller as he turned toward the door way.

"Preceptor Komier needs to see you. It's urgent," the messenger said, waiting patiently.

Despite the protest of the clamoring novices, Ulath lifted his feet off the table and followed the messenger to his preceptor's office. Across from Komier's desk sat two small, bedraggled bundles. The first bundle looked up to reveal the face of a beautiful girl, while the smaller bundle was a younger boy. Both had curly blonde hair, though the girl wore half of her hair braided in a complex coronet around her head. Both stared at the tall knight with undisguised horror.

"They're yours." Komier announced.

--

"Uncle Ulath? Are we there yet?" a little blonde boy asked petulantly.

The Genidian knight ground his teeth together. "Almost, Agher, it's just a couple more blocks," he answered -- for the fourth time.

Agher sighed disconsolately as he dragged on. "My feet hurt," he said with a catch in his voice. "How much longer until we get there?"

Ulath picked the little boy up and carried him. At six years of age, he wasn't heavy, and carrying him was much easier than listening to the child complaining for the next several minutes. Ulath's ears had been ringing since he had learned that he was closest relative to two orphaned children. Natil and Agher were the descendants of his recently departed cousin Count Thendarin. The Count's wife had died several years ago in childbirth, and Thendarin's untimely death had left his children bereft of both their parents. Ulath had not seen his cousin since his own childhood and had not known about Natil and Agher until they were sitting in Preceptor Komier's office.

The streets were crowded as everyone used the break in the weather to conduct overdue business, stock up on supplies and generally socialize. Finally reaching his destination, Ulath stepped into the dressmaker's shop to pick up his niece and her nurse, Coraine. Natil stood twirling in front of a large full length mirror. The pretty blonde girl was ten and three, but so tall that many often mistook her for being older. Ulath already had several run-ins with marriage proposals. The Genidian Champion's response was always a prompt refusal and any further questions were referred to his ax. For some reason, Natil's would-be suitors never had additional questions.

"Uncle Ulath, you're early!" his niece exclaimed, spinning toward him in a brand-new pastel gown. "So, what do you think? I thought the plain green was a bit of a bore so I had the dressmaker add some colorful trim. The yellow is a little off though; do you think it clashes with my hair?" Natil's eyes widened in concern as she placed her hands on her blonde curls. "You know," she continued without taking a breath, "I think I will have to go with the blue one, but then I'll have the same problem. What girl should have to deal with a boring dress?" she asked as she swept back to the mirror, frowning. Turning again to Ulath, she fixed him with an expectant gaze. "Well?"

Ulath gave a non-committal grunt.

"Uncle Ulath!" the blonde girl said stamping one foot in frustration, "You are not being very helpful!" Then, his niece promptly burst into tears.

"What's wrong, dear?" a familiar auburn-haired woman came from behind the curtain.

Ulath wished he could dig a grave and climb into it as Evonae sauntered confidently into the room. The beautiful woman did an immediate double take when she saw Ulath and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Sir Ulath! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she said saucily. "Where have you been hiding? Why the last time I saw you…" she stopped as they both remembered the last time she had seen him and it wasn't the type of conversation one had in front of children. Heat burned through Ulath and he was sure his face was a mirror of his embarrassment.

Natil had promptly stopped crying as she looked back and forth between her Uncle and the dressmaker. "Uncle, do you know Mistress Evonae?"

"My, my sir Ulath, you never mentioned you had family," Evonae said airily, but Ulath could detect a slight accusation in her voice.

Agher jumped in: "Uncle Ulath! Miss Evonae doesn't look like an ugly Ogress to me!"

It all went downhill from there.

--

Dear Sparhawk,

I hope this letter finds you well. Forgive me if I skip the pleasantries. I have recently received and inheritance from my late cousin, Count Thendarin. I now have a niece of ten and three and a nephew of six. Agher can be a bit blunt, but he's easy to control, I simply keep a sack of sweets on hand. I was hoping for your advice on my niece, Natil. She defies any type of reason. I hoped having a daughter of your own you might understand. Truly I would prefer the company of a troll, a troll does not throw a tantrum over trivial things like the color of a gown, it doesn't pout, and it _never_ giggles.

Please give my regards to Queen Ehlana and Princess Danae

Sincerely, Sir Ulath, Genidian Chapter, Thalesia

Ulath addressed his letter and put it aside to send with the rest of the correspondence going out. A light tap on his door interrupted him.

"Come in," he said.

Natil and Agher walked in and both planted kisses on their uncle.

"What do you to want?" Ulath said scowling.

"We can't sleep," said Natil, wringing her hands.

"Could you tell us a story?" asked Agher excitedly. Natil nodded in fervent agreement.

Ulath sighed. "Alright," he said as the children sat down by the fire "Have you ever heard of the Troll gods?"


End file.
